


An (un)ordinary man

by ERAC12



Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comforting Everett, Everett Ross adopts Shuri as his little brother, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Mourning Shuri, Not Beta Read, Post-Movie, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Quote: Wakanda forever (Marvel), Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Wakanda is Everett new nation and he would protect it, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: A little reflection after the battle with Killmonger. Everett felt unworthy of being in such a place as Wakanda and the kindness of the royal family. Even if the royal family is happy of having him there.This is a new little series. It will include Evenpanther and Strangeross, I warn you.  Also, a lot of Shury&Everett, M'Baku&Everret, Shury&Bucky and Bucky&Sam moments.
Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	An (un)ordinary man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts).



> I am back, baby!!!! As always, I apologise for any gramatical mistakes you could find. English is my second language and I am practicing it. Please, let me know if you find one.
> 
> Enjoy the drabble!

No even in his most ridiculous dream he would imagine to be in a place like Wakanda. The place seemed to be out of a Julie Verne’s novel!!! He was just an ordinary man and never on his life did anything to deserve looking these wonders. It's was true that he had an ethical behaviour, he tried the best to be a good person and was not mediocre in his work but he was just average. And, despite of that, He was a lucky bastard, apparently. 

The past three day were a combination of an nightmare and the best action he had in the last year: He was shot, woke up in a strange but wonderful place, fled with the royal family, helped restoring T’Challa’s position as King (almost dying in the process) and stopped a world crisis.

When he took the position in the UN, he started dealing with politians and politics 24/7 which implied a desk job and a lot of paper work, maybe a mission here and there. Desk job didn’t bother him, it gave him stability, but working with politians was so dull. The Sokovia Accords, and the latter superheroes’ crisis, were a peak of action in his routine, even if he only participated were minimum. So, it was an understandable how tired and sore he was after everything; he was getting old.

Now, he was laying on the most comfortable bed he had ever had under him, just relaxing. The Queen was so gentle and attentive when she offered him a place to rest, no hiding him of the people who work on the palace, and giving him fresh clothes to change into. Before, He took a shower and changed into the borrowed clothes before jumped into the bed.

A hit on his door interrupted his solo time, the sound made him jump on his spot. When he recovered of his surprise, he got up and opened the door to his unexpected guess ( _No, it wasn´t Gandalf)._ Shuri looked at him with a smile on her face; even though Everett noticed the sadness on her eyes. He invited her in.

"Hello, Colonizer." She greeted him, sitting on the bed. "Were you asleep?" She looked really small, even if the man knew how bright, brave and strong the girl could be.

"No." He answered fatherly at the same time he took sit beside her. "I just get out of the shower" He looked at her with worriness in his eyes. "Did you need something? Should you with your bother and mother on the council?"

"The council is done for today" She explained. "Tomorrow, we will discuss of what would happen to W’baki and…"

"Maybe, you shouldn’t tell anything." Everett interrupted her. "I am a foreigner and a CIA agent."

"Yes, but you are a good one!" Shuri exclaimed, hitting him in the shoulder. "You helped us after all."

"You saved my life" He said thankfully. "Helping you and your bother were the least thing I could do." He looked at her, trying to know what made the little princess came to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…" She answered in a non-convincing tone. She looked at her lap and played with the bracelets on her arm. "No… I mean everything is alright but…"

"You don’t feel good" Everett completed for her. She only nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I lost my father and I almost lost T’Challa too." She murmured. "Now, I mourn a cousin that I never knew and a man who was as a big brother to me as well as the bad decision of my dad and what could it be…"

"That’s a lot." Everett said. "And it’s okay if you’re sad or angry." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But you don’t have anything to blame yourself for." She nodded and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I was scared." She admitted in a tiny voice. "I felt so impotent and useless."

"You weren’t." He said, hugging her. "And you will never be useless." She started to wimp. "Listen well, Shuri, I am an just stupid white man but I can see how smart and strong woman you are." Shuri laugh a little between whimpers. "And, if, Gods be good, Wakanda would need you to reign, you would be the most impressive queen the universe had seen."

The younger appreciated the kind words of the old one but didn´t stop crying. She had contained all her emotions for a long time and, now, she couldn´t. But Everett didn’t stop her. He only stayed on her side and gave her conform until she felt sleep.

While the teen slept, the American started to worried about how to get her on her room. _Should he look for a guard?_ He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn´t see T’Challa on his door, looking at the scene with Okoye behind him. The King had seen her sister breakdown and how the other man supported her. Sometimes, he forgot how young she was and how much she needed others.

"I will take her to her room." Okoye said, surprising the King and the blonde. The last one finally noticed their presence. The tall woman took the princess on her arms and got out of the room, leaving T’Challa and Everett alone.

"Thank you for being there for her." The king said after a minute of silence.

"She didn't want to worry you or your mother, you have enough responsibilities on your plates." Everett answered. "I just listened, nothing special." He dismissed his actions.

"You’re wrong." T’Challa walked into the room until he was in front of the other man. "You did so much for us, even if you didn't have to, and we forever will be thankful." T’Challa put his hand over the other shoulder and smiled. Everett felt butterflies in his stomach but he didn´t said anything.

Maybe, He was more that just average. Maybe He was a lucky person. It didn´t matter. After a life of mistakes and going in circles, he had found a place where he felt special. And, even if he couldn´t stay in Wakanda, he would do anything to protect it and everyone in there. Protect it for his own nation interests and agency if necessary. For the man in front of him and his family, who looked at them with warm and acceptance even though he came for a different part of a world and what he represented in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This series is a gift for one of the most special person in this universe and obe of the loves of my life. 
> 
> Let a comment, if you have time, and let me know what you think. I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
